Forbidden Fruit
by InsanityisReality
Summary: "Who are you?" "I, my boy, am the evil you wish to be delivered from" A one shot. No sex... yet (Depends on how many people want more), but rated M for now to be safe. P.S changed usernames- I used to be Rikithedark77


Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, I swear!

Ichigo sighed as he came from the prayer room. Everything was quiet and empty in the church building, being it was around twelve at night. The moon shone outside and was the brightest it had been in thirty years. It allowed a lot of light to help guide the young priests' way into the great halls that depicted the various portraits of the angles and the sinners.

Turning the corner led him into another hall, this one leading to the chapel in the very center of the church's structure. It was an enormous dome with walls decorated in beautiful golden statues that seemed to emerge from the high ceilings and drape downwards, creating an almost lifelike display. Twelve rows of pews gave way to an isle that led up the far side of the room furthest from the door. A sea of red wine was the carpet and it was well cushioned under the sandaled feet of the orange haired man. At the front of everything upon a step stood the alter, proud and shining with the help of the light from the dark. It too was made of pure gold and looked to have been sent down from the havens.

Ichigo continued in his stride until his body halted before the alter, and his brown gaze traveled up to image of God's son hanging from the wooden cross. The man, despite having nails smashed through his palms, looked strangely at peace and had a soft glow to his face. Blood the color of glowing ivory slides down the battered body of Christ and meets at his feet, which are also sealed to the cross by a nail.

The young priest kneels in respect to the silver idol and bows his head to repeat a silent prayer he recites every night like a ritual. His hands clasp tight together to rest just under his chin as his eyes slowly close and he lets his sense of awareness dull to everything around him.

"Our father of heaven.

Hallowed be thy name."

His voice is soft, yet is able to carry in the atmosphere of the empty cathedral. His heart is calm and the beats are practically loud as the drums of war. The sound, slow and steady, is the only one accompanying the priest in his intimate prayer.

"Thy kingdom come,

Thy will be done.

On earth as it is in heaven."

It is unknown that a window in the hall that rests beside the portrait of a man with black skin and horns that protrude from his skull, is suddenly ripped open by an unknown force. Without a sound a warm breeze wanders into the church, twisting and turning in a very strange dance. It comes to a halt in the back of the chapel and as quick as it came, the wind ceases.

"give us this day our daily bread."

Ichigo feels as a shiver goes down his spine. The back of his neck tingles in that familiar way when someone is watching you, and the hairs residing on his skin stand at attention. His prayer is momentarily forgotten as his eyes look behind him only to see the pews and the many statues that line the walls like soldiers. Unaware of what caused the unease, he simply goes back into the prayer as he remains in his subservient position. The air around him has shifted only the slightest bit, but has gone unnoticed.

"And forgive us our debts

As we have forgiven our debtors."

In the very corner of the room a shadow begins to shift and mold, only to morph into a solid shape.

A figure now stands in complete, undetected silence. His dark eyes roam over the young man's form and a devilish smirk makes its way onto his handsome features. He walks forward in a leisurely manner to the unsuspecting priest, his feet make no noise as they step on red carpet.

"And lead us not into temptation.

But deliver us from evil."

The figure has to refuse a chuckle that wants to burst out at the delicious irony. He now stands just behind the bright headed man with a pleasant grin. He loved it when humans like this one prayed with such devotion to god, it made their feeble hearts that much easier to break. He leans down until his breathing can be felt on the young man's neck, making the priest freeze and inhale a sharp breath in surprise. The dark figure picks up where the young man stopped.

"for thine is the kingdom,

And the power.

And the glory

Forever..."

His voice is deep, and rich like velvet. The warm air hitting ichigo's neck smells of soothing tea and peppermint. The boy nearly melts as two strong arms come to wrap around his still kneeling form and blanket him in hot pleasure.

"Amen."

The word is whispered so sinfully that ichigo can't help but moan in delight. The person behind him chuckles at the very virgin-like response and squeezes the human tighter in his embrace before lifting him to stand on his feet.

The sudden action pulls the priest out of his muggy thoughts and he violently strikes out in defense. His arm is simply caught in a strong grip and his body is whipped around to be met with a sight unlike any he's seen before.

A man is towering over him, his body is built in the chest and arms while gradually slimming to his hips, which lead down to long, muscled legs. His form is covered in white robes, outlined in black, that are tied together at his waist by a burgundy sash. His brown hair, that's styled back with a single lock hanging in his face, frame sharp facial features. His lips are pulled into a sinister smile that light up his tea colored orbs with mischievous fire.

"Hello, little priest."

Ichigo takes a step back in fear. His heart that once was so calm is now threatening to beat from his chest with it's almost frantic thrumming. Ichigo hopes that this being in front of him can't hear it.

"Who are you?"

The man says nothing for a moment and instead let's his gaze travel down the younger male's lithe form. His thoughts turn toward what it would be like to have the boy under him, writhing and moaning for more as his thrusts become slow and unbearable. He smiles at the thought and picks up on the way the priest shivers under his eyes.

"I, my boy, am the evil you wish to be delivered from."

...

Haha! This is something I did like... last year, but I never posted it. I don't know why. So yeah... Also note that in this year's time I haven't gone back over it to check for any errors or anything of the sort. So if it had a ton and a half I'm sorry.

This is just suppose to be a one shot but if you people want it to be more that's ok too. I'll just wait and see how popular it is I guess.

Well till next time!

Also I changed my pen name, probably for the last time, but just so you all were aware.


End file.
